


The Arrangement

by murkle



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkle/pseuds/murkle
Summary: Hades is forced to finally marry, and chooses young Persephone as his bride. She is unhappy in his house, despite the servants, large rooms, and glamour.Slowly, she finds her place at his side.But something lurks in the shadows. How well does Persephone know her husband? How well does she know her house?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickly/gifts).

Persephone looked up from under the brim of her hat at the stairs that stretched up before her. Heavy marble, white and gorgeous and polished sternly. Persephone let out a breath. Beside her, he waited. She knew he would, and it made her incredibly angry. The anger simmered beneath her skin, growing and expanding into a palpable thing. 

It would be so much easier if he forced her, if he placed a hand on her back and guided her up the stairs, if he took away any semblance of choice she had. She wanted so desperately to hate him. Persephone wanted to despise him and everything he stood for. Every act of kindness only made it that much harder. 

She breathed in the air, cold and laden with moisture. He stood just behind her and to her right, a warm presence. Persephone refused to take comfort from that. She would take comfort only from herself. 

Clinging to that thought, she steeled herself and took a step. Her boots clicked softly against the marble, and she could’ve sworn she heard him let out a breath.  _ Relief at a successful imprisonment _ , she thought bitterly. 

Persephone climbed the steps, the wind blowing harshly around her. He followed behind her, letting her set the pace. She hated him. She hated him. She hated him. Persephone repeated the thought like a mantra, intense and unyielding. 

Finally, she reached the top of the steps. The house loomed in front of her, dark, imposing, and handsome.  _ Just like him, _ her traitorous mind whispered. He stepped around her and opened the door. She followed him into the foyer.

It was a grand foyer, to suit a grand house. A chandelier glittered near the ceiling, a polished staircase covered in rich grey carpet climbed up through the house, and the dark wood panelling was trimmed with gold. A small contingent of servants stood at attention, ready to admit them. 

“Master Hades, we hope your travels went well.” A man in impeccable dress bows, but his face looks as if he’s just smelled something awful. 

“Persephone, this is my butler, Thanatos.” Hades says. Three maids step forward and curtsy, introducing themselves as Trisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto. 

“Can I take your coat, ma’am?” Thanatos asks. Persephone nods, and lets him remove it from her shoulders. The diamond buttons glint in the light. It had been a gift from Hades, a wedding present. She’d love it if she didn’t despise him so much.

“Would you like a tour of the house?” Hades asked. It was not unkind, but at that moment all Persephone wanted was to rest. 

“No, thank you, sir.” She whispered. 

“Very well. Girls, will you show the lady to her room?” At his direction, the maids bustled over and swept Persephone up the stairs. As soon as they were out of earshot, they began chattering around her. 

“We are  _ so _ excited to finally have a lady of the house!” Trisiphone exclaimed. 

“We thought it might never happen…” Alecto whispered. 

“The Master is delighted to have you, my lady.” Megaera smiled. 

Persephone took a deep breath. She felt a little overwhelmed. The girls wound their way through the house, giggling and gossiping, and Persephone marveled at their ability to navigate the maze of halls. 

Eventually, the maids led her through a door and into her suite. Persephone looked at the tasteful carpets and furniture, the open doors that showed a bed that looked wonderfully soft behind its drapings, and the small writing desk in the corner. 

“The bathing room is attached to the bedroom.” Megaera chirped.

“And Master Hades heard that you adore reading?” Alecto asked.

“I do.” Persephone answered.

“These doors lead to a little library. He chose these rooms specifically because of that.” Alecto smiled.

“It has not been thoroughly stocked, as the Master thought you might enjoy filling it yourself, but he did take pains to ensure that there would be material you were interested in.” Trisiphone piped in. 

“Oh. That is… unexpected.” Persephone murmured. “Do I have a lady’s maid?”

“Not yet, ma’am. Master said that we were to help you as best we could until you found a maid you liked. He wanted you to be comfortable with her.” Megaera giggled. “He really does want you to be happy, my lady.”

“I can see that.” Persephone mused. “I think I would like some time to myself, girls.” 

“Oh, of course!”

“You must be exhausted!”

“Poor thing.”   
“We do hope you get some rest!”

“Ring if you need a thing.” 

And with that, the door swung shut and Persephone was alone. It was blessedly quiet. She walked around her rooms.

The soft pink sofas were arranged around a low table that sat in front of a silver tiled fireplace. When Persephone sank down onto one, it was soft and comfortable. The desk was fully stocked with stationary, nice pens, an ink blotter, and notebooks. The window seats had firm little cushions on them, and looked out over a rather bleak yard. 

Persephone wandered into the bedroom and stared at the bed. It was obviously hers, although it was still big enough to share. Gauzy fabric hung from the rails. Behind it, the bed was fluffy and soft and covered in pillows. Her chests were piled up at the foot of the bed. She made her way to the bathing room and felt a surge of joy at the enormous bathtub. White ceramic with claw feet, deep enough to fully submerge herself, and far longer than she needed. Persephone forced herself to stop mentally comparing Hades’s impressive height to the length of this tub. He would never enter this room. 

A small shelf held oils, salts, soaps, and scrubs for the bath, and Persephone let out a sigh of pleasure at the idea of using them. A small toilet stood behind a wall, and a large mirror hung over a vanity table. The table was sparsely equipped, but the supplies were nice. Persephone suspected Hades had taken great pains to furnish this room as well. 

She made her way back to the little sitting room and opened the door that led to the small library. Whereas the rest of the suite was light and airy and soft, this room was warm wood and musty book smell. Persephone breathed it in. 

The windows let in soft streams of light from behind their heavy curtains, framing the tall shelves that circled the room. In the center was a little table with two armchairs. A small stack of books was waiting for her. Persephone picked up the piece of paper that was folded on top.

_ Persephone, _

_ I know you did not ask for this. To marry a stranger is never any person’s idea of perfect. I did not expect this either, but that does not mean I do not plan to give this my all. On the contrary, I shall double any efforts I might have had. I wish for you to be comfortable in my home, for it is now our home. I hope that this can be a small step in that direction.  _

_ -Hades Olympus _

Persephone folded the note and sighed. It was getting harder and harder to hate this man! The first book was a novel she had read before, and loved. The second was written by the same author, but she had never seen it before. All the rest looked interesting and exciting. 

She sat and opened the second book, letting herself fall into it. 

Persephone was jolted back into her world by a knock on the door. She jerked her head up, noticing the fading light and the figure in the doorway. Her husband. 

“Hello. I came to see how you were settling in.” Hades smiled.

“Please, come in.” Persephone said. Obviously pleased, Hades walked in and sat in the chair next to her. “Thank you, for everything.” Persephone started. “I feel I must tell you that I do not think I will be a very good wife. I am no diplomat, I dislike heavy dresses and tedious tasks. I do not like organizing a household or planning menus. I despise sitting still and looking pretty.” 

“Persephone.” Hades interrupted. “I must confess that I too have doubts about marriage. I work too hard too often, I am uncaring, I have never wanted a wife. I think if we simply work together, it will be okay. After all, we are both stuck here now.” 

Persephone didn’t know what to say to that. He had not wanted a wife? How odd. She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of the outer door opening and footsteps advancing towards them. 

  
  



End file.
